


Tell Me I'm Wrong

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Kinktober 2019 [24]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha Matsuoka Rin, Alpha Tachibana Makoto, Alpha Yamazaki Sousuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Begging, Break Up, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Omega Nanase Haruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-31 19:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Souske and Haru break up.
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Yamazaki Sousuke
Series: Kinktober 2019 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1499939
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	Tell Me I'm Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to let y’all know some pretty Spooktacular news! I have a discord! And it’s dedicated solely to my fics! If you want exclusive updates, a chance to give your own input into something I’m writing, or a chance to just chat with me, please come check it out! I have sections where I’ve linked things for you, sections where you can ask me questions, and sections where you can just chat and share memes! I hope you come and at least check out my discord! I’ll leave the link down below for you!
> 
> https://discord.gg/nwaKnTK

“You mean you and Souske haven’t consummated your bond yet?”

Haru shakes his head. “No. I’ve been trying for so long, asking him to bond with me, but he always gives me an excuse as to why we can’t. ‘I’m too busy’, ‘maybe some other time because right now I’ve got work’, ‘we’ve got tournaments coming up’. Is he trying to avoid me? Does he not want to bond with me?” His breathing gradually gets heavier and heavier and Haru begins releasing distressed pheromones. 

“Hey, hey!” Makoto grabs his shoulders. “Calm down! I’m sure that’s not the case!”

A whimper falls from behind Haru’s lips. “Wh-what am I g-going t-to d-do?”

“Hey, calm down for me please, Haru!” Makoto quickly grabs out his phone and dials a number. “Rin? I need you to get Souske and bring him to the locker rooms. Haru is having a meltdown." He goes quiet for a minute, listening to the reply. "No, I don't care what you're in the middle of doing! It's Souske's fault that he's like this!" He listens to the response again. "Good. See you soon." He turns to Haru. "Hey, Rin is going to bring Souske. We'll get this all figured out." 

Haru nods and allows his friend to cuddle him until footsteps and the scents of Rin and Souske fill the room. 

"Hey, what's going on?" Rin asks, crouching down next to Makoto and Haru. 

"Haru and Souske need to talk." Makoto goes to stand up and allow the two of them space, but Haru grips on his hand. 

"Please don't go too far," he whispers. 

"Of course I won't. Rin and I will be right outside. Yell if you need something." Makoto and Rin walk out, leaving Haru and Souske to stare at each other in silence. 

Souske sighs and sits on one of the benches. "What happened? Apparently, it's my fault?" 

"Makoto and I were talking and he asked me why we haven't bonded. I started freaking out and thinking things like you don't want me anymore and had a panic attack." Haru turns his gaze away. "It's silly though, right? Because I love you and you love me, so you can't not want me."

Souske stays silent, moving his gaze away from the distraught omega. 

“S-Souske?” Haru looks over at Souske, feeling his heart sink a little. “Tell me I’m wrong. Hey, tell me I’m wrong!” The scent of distressed omega becomes even stronger and Haru’s breathing picks up once more. “You have to tell me I’m wrong! Come on, Souske! Tell me I’m wrong! Please, Souske! Please tell me I’m wrong!”

The alpha sighs again and wrinkles nose at the scent. “That’s just it. You’re not wrong.”

Haru freezes, his heart plummeting into his stomach. “Wh-what?”

“I don’t want you anymore, Haru. I’ve fallen out of love with you.” He runs a hand through his hair.

A whimper spills unbidden from his lips. “Wh-who is it?”

“What?” Souske turns to look at him sharply.

“If you’ve fallen out of love with me, then there’s someone else, isn’t there?”

“No.”

A sob catches in Haru’s throat. “No. No, no, no, no, no!”

“I’m sorry, Haruka.” Souske reaches out to comfort the omega but is surprised when he lashes out.

“DON’T TOUCH ME!” He snarls, smacking the offending appendage away from him.

A door slams open and Rin and Makoto rush in. “What’s going on?”

Rin takes one look at Haru before glaring at Souske. “What did you do?” He growls, slowly beginning to edge Souske away from the omega.

“It’s none of your business,” Souske snaps. 

“Haru, what happened?” Makoto kneels down next to his friend.

This time, Haru lets the sob go and falls into Makoto. “I wa-want to g-go home!” He cries. “I don-don’t wa-wanna be h-here anymore!”

“Okay, okay, we’ll go. Rin, we’re leaving.” Makoto stands up and picks Haru up in his arms.

“I’ll be by later,” the redhead replies, not taking his eyes off Souske. Once the door closes behind them, Rin growls very loudly. “What happened?” He asks through gritted teeth. “Because you’re my best friend, I’m giving you the benefit of the doubt and asking you. If you were anyone else, I’d rip you apart and then listen to what happened. Tell me!”

“He asked me why we hadn’t bonded and I told him it was because I have fallen out of love with him.”

Rin’s jaw drops before his expression hardens. He clenches his hand into a fist before swinging and hitting Souske right in the face. “You’re an asshole.”

“Hey! I can’t control my feelings!”

“I WARNED YOU!” At Rin’s enraged roar, any protest dies on Souske’s lips. “I told you that Haru was different; that once he expressed any feelings for you, you’d better tell him straight whether you liked him or not! Haru’s omega crashes hard when he’s rejected; he almost died the last time. I warned you that if you weren’t serious, you needed to pack up and leave. If he crashes and it’s because of you, I’ll never forgive you!” Turning on his heels, Rin leaves the room before he can lash out anymore. He heads straight to Makoto’s house where he and Haru lay bundled up on his bed.

Back in the locker room, Souske sits down on the bench heavily and puts his face in his hands.  _ What have I done? _


End file.
